Picnic Time
by Colony L2
Summary: I decided to go for the humor/random approach for the contest -Sakura


****

Picnic Time

Hopefully everyone knows what the Gundam Pilots look like. If you don't *Audience sees glares of many fan girls* They'll have to get you. Okay this is a 2x2 (Duo and Duet) story for the contest cause I (Sakura off of the ff.net name SakuraMona and neopets name Drama2004) don't know the other pilots that well. (Since I've only meet Duo. And I think Heero once, if that) And I don't know the couples that well so I'm going to guess. To all the people who don't know Duet, she's the female version of Duo pretty much. Duet Maxine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was a sunny day on Earth. The pilots have long since been needed. So everyone decided they would meet at the park for a picnic.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Duo! We're going to be late." shouted a teenaged girl with a long braid wearing black pants and a black tank top.

Down the stairs came wobbling the male version of that girl in a pair of boxers, but they weren't related by blood in any way shape or form. They were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Come on it's only 12:15 and it starts at 3. Wake me in an hour."

"Duo. It takes 15 minutes to get there and it's not 12:45, it's 2:45!"

"What?! AHHH!" He said running back up the stairs to change and running back down with his usual priest outfit on and re-braiding his hair.

"Baka." Duet said shaking her head.

"Okay, let's go." Duo flashed his smile.

The duo (no pun intended) went to the silver convertible parked out front and Duet hopped into the driver's seat and Duo the passenger.

"I wanted to drive though." Duo whined.

"Too bad I am." Duet stated firmly.

"Fine, I get control over the radio." Duo smirked.

"Whatever..." Duet rolled her eyes as she pulled away form the curb.

Duo started to play with the radio until.....

"Ohhhhh...." *on the radio came 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguleria (sp?)*

Duo's eyes lit up as he started to sing. (if that's what you call it)

Duet blinked at Duo as they stopped at a red light."

"_I am beautiful, no matter what you say_." Duo sang, then un bucked his seat and stood on the seat. "_words won't bring me down_..." 

**Back ground**

"Sit down."

"Stop singing."

"And they say I'm weird."

**end**

"_Because you are beautiful, no matter what they say. Word's won't bring you doooowwwnnnn!!!!_" *thump* Duo screeched as he fell when Duet hi the gas on the car once the light went green.

Duet giggled.

"Ow.. that hurt.." Duo said rubbing his bum.

Duet switched the station. "Oh.. Advirl Lavigne." Then Duet started to sing. "_Sometimes I drive so fast. Just to feel the danger. I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby._"

"Yeah, you would do that Duet."

"Duo...."

"What??" Duo said as he switched the station. "Ah hah."

"_Swing Swing from the tables of my heart_."

"Duo..."

"What Du?"

"Stop singing."

"But."

Duet switched the station.

"Hey... T. a. T. u." Duo smirked. "_All the things she said. All the things she said said. Running through my head. Running through my head. Running through my head. Baby, looking at me. Tell me what do you.... _What!?"

"Duo, you do know the two people singing this are lesbians and they're singing for each other."

"Really? Hey....."

"Oi."

"Come on Du, I'm singing it for you."

"So you're a girl now. Wow I didn't know that."

"Awww... love you too Duet."

"We're here *exasperated sigh* finally"

Duet parked the car then they both got out and walked over to where the others are. (Pilots and many peeps from the guild).

"Hey, Duo. Hey Duet." Quatre smiled.

"Did you bring the sodas?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Duet smiled.

"So what were you guys discussing before we waltz up?" Duo smiled.

"What music we should listen too." Lil' stated.

Duet's face dropped.

Duo smirked "I know exactly what to listen to, I'll even sing with it."

"Nooo." Duet jumped Duo.

"Awww... Come on Du, my singing isn't that bad."

The others laughed.

Duet pecked Duo on the nose. "I get to choose."

"What?! Hey!"

Duo ran after Duet to the radio.

"What was that about?" Tia asked.

Shrugs were her answer as everyone began to dish out food.

Yeah it's kinda short. But I couldn't think of anything else to add. Also I own the plot and that's about it. All the people own themselves. Inventors of the pilots and the pilots own them selves. And the people who sing the songs own them. So yeah I think that's it... um... JA.


End file.
